<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ironman on the streets, but I'm badder than Tony by bbc4ktv247</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521472">Ironman on the streets, but I'm badder than Tony</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbc4ktv247/pseuds/bbc4ktv247'>bbc4ktv247</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:16:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbc4ktv247/pseuds/bbc4ktv247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chan has a crush on Jungkook. Chan thinks the line 'Ironman on the streets, but I'm badder than Tony' in WOW, is the way to go. Minho thinks this is stupid and Chan should just give Jungkook a lap dance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ironman on the streets, but I'm badder than Tony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chan has a crush on Jungkook. Chan thinks the line 'Ironman on the streets, but I'm badder than Tony' in WOW, is the way to go. Minho thinks this is stupid and Chan should just give Jungkook a lap dance.</p><p>Work Text:<br/>
"Iron man on the streets but I'm badder than tony???" Yoongi guffawed. Jimin stumbled, he was laughing so hard that he could not see. Jin's windshield wiper laughed echoed throughout the parking lot as the seven of them staggered to his minivan. </p><p>"Is that what he said, I couldn’t hear what he said." Jungkooks's trance like state sent another wave of laughter through the group. "He was-" Taehyung started to say but Yoongi slapped his hand over his mouth. "Shhh, let him figure it out himself." Jungkook had oblivious expression on his face as he said "huh?"</p><p>"My favourite line was 'You can be Fiona-" Namjoon started</p><p>"And I'll be Shrek" continued Hoseok</p><p>"Ugly, immature, swag!" finished Taehyung. Jungkook snickered along with the others not quite understanding why everyone laughed at him when he asked the question earlier.</p><p>The kid from earlier, he called himself CB97 but Namjoon said his name was Bang Chan, he'd made eye contact with Jungkook when he'd- uh- well Bang Chan-</p><p> </p><p>CB97’s hair glowed in the clubs neon coloured lights like a halo. His pale skin contrasted his dark make up making him look paradoxically like an angel and the devil. Jungkook couldn’t take his eyes off of the rapper as he made his way over to Jungkook. His deep brown eyes locked onto Jungkook’s. Jungkook watched, mesmerized as the rapper’s, frankly the sexiest one he’d ever seen, cherry red lips curled into a smirk that sent a flash of heat through Jungkook. </p><p>He could feel his cheeks warm. He could hear his hyungs’ stifled laughter in the background, but Jungkook couldn’t take his eyes off of this- this sexy vampire rapper- holy-. Jungkook’s thoughts stuttered to a halt. </p><p>CB97 sashayed up to Jungkook as he began his verse. His growling sent shivers down Jungkook’s spine. He was enthralled by the way the rapper’s mouth wrapped around the syllables, the timbre of his voice, the rippling muscles and the pulsing veins of his forearms and neck. A part of jungkook wanted to trace those veins, preferably with his mouth. CB97’s words lilted with an accent. </p><p>“Wowwww… aw man she’s hot, Wowwww… oh man he’s hot”</p><p>Jungkook shifted in his seat suddenly growing uncomfortably warm. It definitely did not have anything to do with the way the rapper, the trio of rappers played the crowd. CB97 locked eyes with Jungkook once again. The pulsating beat of the club reverberated through Jungkook as he watched the rapper’s chest rising up and down, trying to catch his breath before his last verse.</p><p>CB97 prowled towards him. He watched, spellbound as CB97 licked his lips, and- turned around? Disappointment bubbled in his chest until the rapper turned and looked at Jungkook over his shoulder, his eyes piercing into Jungkook’s and- good lord, holy fuck-! CB97’s slut drop drove the crowd wild and the volume in the room went from loud to deafening and Jungkook- Jungkook was on the verge of drooling. Jungkook had been so surprised his breath caught in his throat, he hadn’t even heard what the rapper said.</p><p>~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o</p><p>Jungkook lay in bed. He couldn’t sleep. This usually wasn’t a common occurrence but every once in a while, he’d have sleepless nights. He couldn’t help but think back to the rapper, CB97, Bang Chan. </p><p>Jungkook sighed. He certainly wasn’t going to be getting any sleep tonight. He opened up Bang Cahn’s instagram page. Now was the time to sate his thirst and maybe tomorrow he would be back to functioning like a normal human being.</p><p>Never mind. Not with this insta page he wasn’t. Bang Chan wasn’t just hot, he was cute too! Damn! That smile was adorable. And those dimples. Holy shit, his most recent post was tonight. Chan was biting his lip and his half lidded expression did nothing to stop the feelings in Jungkook’s chest. He hadn’t noticed how defined Chan’s cupid bow was and how sharp his jawline was under the club lighting.</p><p>Chan made lots of posts of his friends. Those were really cute too. Chan’s genuine love for his friends was blatantly obvious from his posts. Jungkook clicked the link in Chan’s bio. Jungkook snorted. ‘Single mother of 7’ . A soundcloud? Bang Chan and his trio had more songs? Jungkook clicked the first song and closed his eyes. He hadn’t been able to truly appreciate the rapping tonight but this would make up for it.</p><p>By morning, Jungkook had gone through the entire discography. Insomnia had especially struck a chord with him. Jungkook had even managed to sleep a little. He would have liked to get to know the guy. In another world, one where Jungkook wasn’t as shy, he would have gone up to CB97 and given him his number, maybe flirted a little, or he might have even asked him out. But the Jungkook of this world could feel his heart race at the thought of talking to someone without running through at least a dozen scenarios and versions of how the conversation might go. </p><p>~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o</p><p>“Kook? You awake?” Jimin’s head popped into Jungkook’s room. He mumbled back a response. He had been drifting in and out of sleep for hours. Thoughts of the previous night and frankly, ridiculous romantic fantasies had been running around his head all night. Which hadn’t made for a restful sleep.</p><p>“You know, if this is about last night-”</p><p>“No hyung, it’s not.” Jungkook cut Jin off before he could start. He did not need anyone teasing him this early in the morning and certainly not about Bang Chan after his thirst session last night.</p><p>Yoongi quirked an eyebrow in response. Namjoon snickered into his cereal. The kid was finally getting a taste of his own medicine. When Namjoon and Seokjin first started going out, not dating, of course, that would be far too mature of them, just casually seeing each other and pining after one another, Jungkook had been insufferable. </p><p>“You should wank it out.” Taehyung said sagely. Jungkook snorted his milk all over him. Silence filled the kitchen. Taehyung sat frozen, milk dripping from his hair.</p><p>“You know, I was just trying to give you some advice, as a hyung,” Taehyung’s flat stare sending a shiver through Jungkook. He was a dead man. Was it worth trying to run out now, with milk burning through his nasal cavity? No, probably not. </p><p>Jungkook lunged out of his chair, for his backpack before Taehyung could kill him, and hightailed it out of the sharehouse, with milk still dribbling from his nose. It was a little chilly out today, and Jungkook wished he’d had both the forethought and time to grab his jacket on the way out, but he was slightly more partial to living, than being warm. </p><p>~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o</p><p>By the time he’d managed to get to class, he was severely regretting that decision. Not only had it gotten cooler out, Jungkook had forgotten his cheap ass university’s habit of taking his money and still not providing adequate learning conditions. They didn’t heat any room larger than a janitor closet. Jungkook would know. He’d made out with quite a few people in those closets, and boy did it get hot fast. </p><p>Jungkook had just about resolved to just shiver through class and ask someone for their notes after when an angel appeared.</p><p>“Hey, are you ok?” The guy sitting beside Jungkook tapped him on the shoulder. Oh shi- fu-he hadn’t rehearsed for this! It was fine, everything was absolutely, perfectly fin-</p><p>“Uh-” Good going fool, “I’m just a little cold.” Jungkook gave an awkward little laugh as he tried to meet the guy’s eyes, or at least look in his general direc-CB97. It was Bang Chan, the guy sitting beside him was Bang Chan, the source of his sleeplessness and wet dreams from last night.  Of fucking course it was.</p><p>“Dude,” Bang Chan’s eyes crinkled, huh, cute. “I thought it was a personal choice, and I was going to commend you on your bravery and manliness.”</p><p>“It’s those girls that are the brave ones.” Oh my god, Jungkook shut UP! </p><p>“Huh?” holy shit, he did that cute little tilting head thing, fuck! Chan was so damn CUTE!</p><p>“You know, the girls that wear skirts in this kind of weather, they’re kind of nuts.” Chan’s hearty laughter echoed across the lecture hall. The empty lecture hall. Chan was in his lecture hall. For his 8:30 art history class. That Jungkook specifically chose so he wouldn’t have to interact with too many people. </p><p>“Yeah, they are,” Chan smiled as he bent down to rummage through his bag. His button rode up from the back exposing a sliver of skin on Chan’s back. The ridges of Chan’s spine were very defined.</p><p>Chan straightened up with a sweater in his hands, looking up at Jungkook expectantly. Jungkook returned a confused look. </p><p>“I said, my sister is one of those girls, rain or shine, winter or summer, she wears what she wants when she wants.” Chan smiled fondly as he draped his sweater over Jungkook’s shoulders. Good god, he really hoped Chan couldn’t hear his heartbeat. He felt like those girls in those really cheesy K-dramas that Jungkook would never admit to watching.</p><p>“Uh, thanks-” </p><p>“Chan, Bang Chan, or Chris if you want.” Chan’s smile widened.</p><p>“Thanks Bang Chan.” Jungkook sent him a shy smile.</p><p>“No problem Jungkook. It’s only going to get colder today.” Bang Chan knew his name! </p><p>Jungkook stood up to put his arms though the sweater… and he knocked his pen and notebook over. And of course, his pen rolled off the ledge and under the chair on the lower tier. Of course. Jungkook really wished he could stop embarrassing himself. </p><p>“Whoopsies” Chan mumbled as he bent over to pick the pen up. Jungkook’s throat went dry. </p><p>Chan let out a cry of victory at the successful retrieval of the pen and put it back on Jungkook’s fold out table. Jungkook mumbled a thanks under his breath as he sat back down. </p><p>… And they were back to silence. It was deafening. And awkward. And his chest felt tight. Though that might be because of how tight Chan’s sweater was. Jungkook glanced and him. Chan was smiling fondly while typing away at his phone.</p><p>“Uh- are you sure you won’t need the sweater? Like you said, it’s pretty cold out.” </p><p>“Hmm? Oh yeah, no, I’ll be fine.” huh? Yeah he would need the sweater or no he wouldn’t? He should clarify. Jungkook didn’t want to inconvenience him and leave Chan without a sweater which would give him hypothermia and Chan would DIE!</p><p>“Yeah? Or No?” Confusion coloured Jungkook’s voice. Good god, he hated having to ask people to repeat what they said. Chan probably though he was dumb or something.</p><p>“Oh, I mean I’ll be alright I have my sweater with me.” Oh, so he was ok, and didn’t need the sweater. “Sorry if it’s a little tight on you-”</p><p>“No, no it’s fine, thank you for the sweater.” Fuck he just interrupted Chan, he probably hated Jungkook now.</p><p>“No worries, I usually also carry a spare if one of the kids, needs one.” That was so cute, he called his friends ‘the kids’, he really was such a mom.</p><p>~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o</p><p>Chan wondered if he’d been too obvious. He really didn’t want to seem like he was throwing himself at Jungkook. Looking back on the conversation this morning, Chan couldn’t help but worry that he’d seemed a little too forward. Between this morning and last night’s performance… well he might have been very forward. </p><p>Past-Chan had really thought the ‘Iron man on the streets, but I’m badder than Tony had been a good line. He’d heard from someone that Jungkook’s favourite super was Iron-man and he’d overheard Jungkook’s older friends teasing him about his crush on RDJ. However, in hindsight, that was the Cringiest™ line Chan could have delivered.</p><p>Chan really hoped he hadn’t come on too strong, and scared Jungkook off. He needed to be bold and stuff and shoot his shot. There was never any harm in trying. At the very least, maybe Chan would get another friend out of it.</p><p>Like the Yugyeom situation. Chan had seen him in high school and thought he was cute as hell. Chan hadn’t planned on doing anything about it, but the kids had urged him to do something about the crush. Turned out he was dating Bambam and Chan and Yugyeom had ended up friends. They probably would have ended up the same either way with Bambam as a mutual friend. The only bad thing that had come out of the situation was that Bambam and Yugyeom had never let Chan live it down. It was the eternal source of his embarrassment.</p><p>After that he’d resolved to never ask anyone out again. Then Woojin happened. They had become friends. And Chan pined away for him. Minho had told him that Woojin apparently felt the same way, but considering how much of a troll the kid was, Chan hadn’t done anything. He should have. Minho was a mischievous troll, but he wasn’t cruel. And he hadn’t lied about the mutual feeling between Chan and Woojin. </p><p>Chan had thought the had forever. And then Woojin got that scholarship to the prestigious performing arts school. The last thing Woojin had said before leaving was a confession of his feelings. The regret Chan felt in that moment burned a hole in his stomach.</p><p>No matter how much he embarrassed himself or made a fool of himself, he had to try. There was never any harm in trying. From that day forward, Chan applied that philosophy to every aspect of his life. He just hoped it would bear some fruit with Jungkook.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>